vgsalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Media Create Week 13 2014
These are the weekly games sales for Japan of March 24 to March 30 of 2014. This is the 13th week of the calendar for sales. Some notable events are the release of Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd, New Love Plus + and Winnng Post 8 and it is the last full week before the tax hike. Please note that sales of games below the top 20 are not recorded. Game Sales 01./00. PSV Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) - 98.628 / NEW 02./01. 3DS Mario Party: Island Tour (Nintendo) {2014.03.20} (¥4.800) - 78.098 / 210.767 (-41%) 03./00. PS3 Hatsune Miku: Project Diva F 2nd (Sega) {2014.03.27} (¥7.350) - 59.965 / NEW 04./08. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 48.345 / 662.724 (+8%) 05./02. PS3 Samurai Warriors 4 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.560) - 46.490 / 166.942 (-61%) 06./03. PS3 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 38.617 / 158.232 (-68%) 07./00. 3DS New Love Plus+ # (Konami) {2014.03.27} (¥5.985) - 31.258 / NEW 08./04. PS3 J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥7.980) - 25.300 / 143.540 (-79%) 09./05. PSV J-Stars Victory Vs # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.19} (¥6.980) - 24.825 / 122.646 (-75%) 10./00. PSV Hakuoki SSL: Sweet School Life # (Idea Factory) {2014.03.27} (¥6.090) - 21.640 / NEW 11./09. PSV Samurai Warriors 4 (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.20} (¥7.140) - 19.596 / 59.193 (-51%) 12./00. PS3 Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥8.190) - 19.156 / NEW 13./10. PS3 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 17.771 / 310.253 (-52%) 14./07. PS3 Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥7.600) - 16.897 / 80.795 (-74%) 15./13. PSP Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥3.980) - 14.877 / 42.700 (-47%) 16./17. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 14.564 / 530.459 (+4%) 17./18. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 12.966 / 120.379 (-4%) 18./06. PS4 Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥2.980) - 12.374 / 104.277 (-87%) 19./00. PSV Winning Post 8 # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥7.140) - 12.120 / NEW 20./00. PSV Atelier Ayesha Plus: The Alchemist of the Land of Twilight # (Gust) {2014.03.27} (¥6.090) - 11.663 / NEW 21./21. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) 22./19. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) 23./00. PSP La Corda d'Oro 3: Another Sky feat. Shiseikan # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.03.27} (¥6.090) 24./23. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) 25./20. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) 26./12. PSV Pro Baseball Spirits 2014 (Konami) {2014.03.20} (¥6.983) 27./16. 3DS Hero Bank (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.550) 28./27. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) 29./25. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) 30./00. PSV Ro-Kyu-Bu! Naisho no Shutter Chance # (Kadokawa Games) {2014.03.27} (¥6.480) 31./11. 3DS Retro Game Challenge: 3-Choume no Arino # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.03.20} (¥5.480) 32./22. PSV Soul Sacrifice Δ (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) 33./30. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 34./26. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 35./00. PSV Golden Time: Vivid Memories # (Kadokawa Games) {2014.03.27} (¥6.279) 36./31. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) 37./14. PSV Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation # (Compile Heart) {2014.03.20} (¥6.090) 38./36. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 39./29. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) 40./32. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 41./15. PSV Phantasy Star Online 2 Episode 2: Deluxe Package (Sega) {2014.03.20} (¥5.229) 42./39. 3DS Friend Collection: New Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 43./41. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 44./28. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) 45./34. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) 46./00. PSV Kanojo wa ore Kara Hanarenai # (Technical Group Laboratory) {2014.03.27} (¥5.229) 47./37. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) 48./00. 3DS Disney Magic World # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.08.01} (¥5.480) 49./46. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 50./00. 3DS Super Mario 3D Land # (Nintendo) {2011.11.03} (¥4.800) System Sales Category:Media Create Category:2014